Shadows
by Chrome83
Summary: Une song-fic sur la mort d'Elliot.


**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Voici une nouvelle song-fic sur la mort**

**du merveilleux Elliot Nightray.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer:**** Toujours la même chose, Pandora Hearts et ses **

**personnages sont l'oeuvre de la géniale Jun Mochizuki. **

**La chanson est "****_Shadows_****" du magnifique groupe ****_RED_**

* * *

Shadows

_Sunset, I close my eyes..._  
**Couché de soleil, je ferme mes yeux**

Assis dans l'herbe, au sommet d'une colline surplombant l'océan, j'admire ce sublime coucher de soleil qui s'offre à moi. Les rayons jettent sur la surface cristalline de l'eau, des reflets de feu et d'or qui rendent ce paysage à couper le souffle. Ce paysage si calme et apaisant; si tranquille... Je ferme les yeux, et je soupire. Malgré toute la beauté qui m'entoure, je ressens au plus profond de moi une immense et désespérante tristesse.

_I pretend everything's allright_  
**Je prétends que tout va bien**  
_Drowning in anger from all these lies_  
**Noyé dans la colère de tous ces mensonges**

Quand on me demande comment je vais, je répond toujours que tout va bien... C'est faux ! Je ne fais que prétendre que tout va bien mais en réalité... rien ne va pour moi... Je suis triste, je suis en colère. Oui, c'est sa : je suis tellement en colère! Comme une âme perdue au milieu de l'océan, je me noie dans la colère, la colère de tout ces mensonges... Je me mens à moi-même... Alors, la source de cette haine serait ma propre personne ?

_I can't pretend everything's allright_  
**Je ne peux pas prétendre que tout va bien**

Non, je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux plus continuer à me mentir ainsi... Je ne vais pas bien, je ne peux plus continuer à le prétendre, à sourire alors que tout ce que je souhaite, c'est me laisser aller à la tristesse et au désespoir... Tu me manque... Tu me manque tellement...

_Please don't let me fall forever_  
**S'il te plaît ne me laisse pas tomber pour toujours**

Elliot, c'est depuis ta mort que je n'arrive plus à être heureux. C'est comme si tout les bonheurs du monde m'étaient refusés depuis que tu as quitté la terre. Les yeux fermés, je peux te voir dans mes souvenirs; ton sourire, tes yeux de ce bleu profond, mystérieux et si envoûtant. Je peux te voir et rien que cela réchauffe un peu mon coeur gelé. Gelé par un manque profond, le manque de mon maître, de mon meilleur ami. S'il te plait Elliot, ne me laisse pas, je me sens tomber depuis que tu n'es plus là. C'est une chute interminable qui m'effraie... S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas tomber pour toujours, aide moi, prend ma main dans la tienne encore une fois, et sauve moi...

_Can you tell me it's over now ?_  
**Peux-tu me dire que c'est finit maintenant ?**

Mais déjà ce souvenir de toi s'estompe dans ma mémoire. Les traits de ton visages s'effacent un par un pour laisser place à une silhouette floue. Non ! Non Elliot, ne t'en va pas ! Si même les souvenirs que j'ai de toi disparaissent, que me restera-il ? Je crois... que c'est fini... Peux-tu me dire que c'est fini maintenant? J'ai besoin de savoir...

_There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master_  
**Il y a une haine à l'intérieur de moi, qui règne comme un maître**  
_I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer_  
**J'ai essayé de te sauver, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver la réponse**

Il y a toute cette haine en moi, je me déteste et je déteste le monde ! Je hais la vie pour avoir quitté ton corps, je hais la mort pour t'avoir emmené loin de moi. Cette colère omniprésente qui règne en maître à l'intérieur de moi, et que j'ai tant de peine à supporter. J'ai essayé de te sauver... Je t'ai forcé à lier ce pacte avec _Humpty Dumpty_ pour que tu puisse vivre ! Ai-je fait le bon choix ? Je n'arrive pas à trouver de réponse à cette question...

_I'm holding on to you, I'll never let go_  
**Je m'accroche à toi, je ne laisserais rien partir**

Je m'accroche aux souvenirs qu'il me reste de toi comme à des bouées de sauvetage pour ne pas me noyer dans les larmes et dans la peine. Je ne les laisserai pas partir ! Ces doux souvenirs des instants passés avec toi, je ne les laisserai pas m'échapper car si je les perd aussi, je le sais, je n'aurai plus rien.

_I need you with me as I enter the shadows_  
**J'ai besoin de toi avec moi alors que j'entre dans l'ombre**

Elliot, si seulement tout sa n'était pas arrivé... Tout les récents événements sont en train de me rendre fou ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, j'ai besoin de toi avec moi pour que tu m'aide à faire le point. Tout est flou dans ma tête, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir ou à penser correctement... Je suis... je suis la réincarnation de Glen, je dois guider le clan des Baskerville, c'est une fatalité qui a été décidée avant même que je ne vienne au monde... Alors, je l'accepte, et j'entre dans l'ombre...

_Caught in the darkness, I go blind_  
**Retenu dans l'obscurité, je deviens aveugle**

Retenu dans ces ténèbres illuminées de ces lumières dorée, je deviens aveugle. Car la seule lumière qui arrivait à éclairer ma route, s'est éteinte à jamais. Cette lumière c'était toi... Et maintenant, je ne vois plus quelle route je dois emprunter, alors je me perd... Et personne n'est plus là pour m'aider à retrouver mon chemin...

_But can you help me find my way out ?_  
**Mais peux-tu m'aider à trouver la sortie ?**

Et toi Elliot, peux-tu m'aider à trouver la sortie ? La porte qui me mènerait hors des ténèbres, hors de l'obscurité ? Non quelle question idiote, bien sur que tu ne le peux pas, puisque tu n'est plus de ce monde... Pourtant malgré tout, il m'arrive de sentir ta présence à mes cotés, comme si tu marchais toujours avec moi, comme si tu étais toujours là !

_Nobody hears me, I suffer the silence_  
**Personne ne m'entend, je souffre le silence**

Alors dans ces moments, le sourire passe sur mon visage, je me retourne et je prie pour te voir encore, en chair et en os; mais à chaque fois, je ne trouve que du vide, et la douleur se fait toujours plus forte. Personne ne m'entend, personne ne m'entend pleurer, personne n'entend ma peine... Je souffre en silence, et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, après tout...

_Can you tell me it's over now ?_  
**Peux-tu me dire que c'est finit maintenant ?**

Dis le moi, je t'en supplie, dis le moi ! On raconte que l'espoir fait vivre, mais espérer te revoir est en train de me tuer ! Alors, peux-tu me le dire ? Peux-tu me dire que c'est fini maintenant ? Oui, dis le moi...

_I'm holding on to you_  
**Je m'accroche à toi**  
_I'm holding on to you_  
**Je m'accroche à toi**

Je m'accroche aux souvenirs, je m'accroche à toi. Je ne veux pas te laisser partir mais je crois que je n'ai pas le choix... Cependant je ne t'oublie pas, jamais ! Tu restera mon maître pour toujours. Et plus que sa, tu restera mon ami, mon meilleur ami. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu es maintenant l'étoile scintillante qui éclaire ma vie, je crois que je comprend mieux maintenant, j'y vois plus clair. Je dois continuer d'avancer, car je crois que c'est ce que tu aurais voulu. Ces derniers mots que tu m'as adressé... Tu t'es excusé, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait sa mais quoi qu'il en sois, je te pardonne et je voudrais m'excuser aussi... Pardon ne ne pas avoir sur mieux te protéger, maître...

_There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master_  
**Il y a une haine à l'intérieur de moi, qui règne comme un maître**

Il y a toujours cette haine à l'intérieur de moi qui règne comme un maître !

_I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer_  
**J'ai essayé de te sauver, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver la réponse**

J'ai voulu te sauver, et je ne sais toujours pas si s'était le bon choix ! Je ne trouve pas de réponse à sa...

_I'm holding on to you, I'll never let go_  
**Je m'accroche à toi, je ne laisserais rien partir**

Je m'accroche aux souvenirs que j'ai de toi, comme si ma survie en dépendait.

_I need you with me as I enter the shadows_  
**J'ai besoin de toi avec moi alors que j'entre dans l'ombre**

J'ai besoin de toi alors que j'entre dans l'ombre. Mais tu n'es plus là, alors je me contente de la lumière que tu m'envoie de là où tu es pour éclairer faiblement ma route et éviter de trop m'éloigner du chemin. Une dernière chose : Merci. Merci d'avoir été un si bon ami pendant ces années.

Merci pour tout, Elliot.  
Et adieu.

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
